


The Devil of the Underworld

by TempestRayne



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23010214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TempestRayne/pseuds/TempestRayne
Summary: Lucifer notices a new woman in town that appears to have a fascination with him. What he thinks is just a Lucifer groupie ends up being an all powerful Goddess, universe jumping to find her another God of the Underworld. She has her mind set on Lucifer.
Kudos: 13





	The Devil of the Underworld

Chapter 1

Percy sat at the bar in Lux, watching the room shake around here. The music was loud enough to keep her from hearing her thoughts. An attractive woman was behind the bar pouring strong drinks. Percy faced her and smirked.  
“Hey.... “ She spoke quietly “I’m Percy.”  
“Mazikeen, but you can call me Maze. Any particular reason you’ve been staring at my boss this entire time you’ve been here?”  
“Oh, he just fascinates me. Pretty handsome too.”  
“And?”  
“That’s all. But now I’m interested in you. There is something nearly inhuman about you”  
“Nope, all human here.” Maze spoke with a mildly sarcastic tone.  
“Mazikeen, why haven’t you introduced me to your new friend.” The man Percy has been watching stood beside her. “Well hello you. Lucifer Morningstar.” He grabbed Percy’s hand and kissed it.  
“Percy, nice to meet you Lucifer. You own this place huh?”  
He gave a chuckle, “Yes of course, would you like a tour? I’ll even show you the penthouse, maybe we could get away from this noise.” Suddenly a phone began ringing. Lucifer pulled his out and answered.  
“Detective...yes...but I’m busy….but...fine alright.”  
“Raincheck on that tour?”  
“Of course, Lucifer. It was a delight to meet you.”  
Lucifer rushed out of Lux. Percy was a bit saddened, she wanted to get to know this Lucifer a bit better. She turned back towards Maze and gulped down the rest of her drink. Percy ran her fingers through her red hair and gave a smile.  
“I must go but it was nice meeting you as well, Maze.”  
A knife stabbed the bar next to Percy’s hand. She jumped and looked back up at Maze.  
“What do you really want from Lucifer?”  
“I know you’re protective of him, I’ve watched you two for a long time.”  
“Who are you?” Percy’s eyes stayed locked with Maze’s for a few moments, before she walked away and headed to her car, which happened to be a Prius. Not as pretty as she wanted but it was eco friendly. Percy drove in silence to the LAPD, and saw Lucifer’s car. What really puzzled Percy is the relationship he had with Chloe Decker, Detective for the LAPD. Both Decker and Lucifer exited the precinct and hopped into one of the LAPDs cars. Decker was driving. Percy tailed them a few car links back. She needed an actual full conversation with Lucifer. She’d been putting it off for so long.  
Decker and Lucifer stood over a body as Ellie checked over it for evidence.  
“I feel like I’m being watched.” Lucifer looked around the area, not seeing anything.  
“Seriously, Lucifer. No one’s watching you. Why don’t you go talk to that witness over there.”  
“No, someone really is watching me…” He walked off, leaving Chloe standing there, mouth agape.  
“Lucifer!” She yelled after him.  
Percy was hiding in an alley, peeking out occasionally. Lucifer was gone from the crime scene. Shit, she lost sight of him.  
“Hello again, Percy. Fancy seeing you here, love.” Percy swallowed hard. He had such a powerful presence, she could feel it. It was exactly what she’s been looking for. “You can explain any moment now. I’m sort’ve running out of time.”  
“I’m not following you, I was um...curious about what a real crime scene looked like, so I followed you, it’s a weird fascination I know, but I’ve only seen this stuff on tv and want to uh...work as a CSI. So I really wanted to see what it was like in real....” He pressed a strong finger against her lips.  
“Never thought I’d meet someone who rambles more than Lopez. Want to see it up close?”  
“Won’t Chl...the detective be upset?” He didn’t answer, he grabbed her hand and pulled her under the police tape.  
“Lucifer, you can’t bring a civilian to a crime scene, what are you doing?”  
“She was who was watching me, told you we were being watched, but she wants to work for the LAPD so I figured I’d give her an up close experience.”  
“Lucifer, get her out of here. No offense. But no you can’t be here.” Decker crossed her arms over her chest. Ella stood up and looked at Percy.  
“Oh my god. You’re the prettiest girl I’ve ever seen!” She looked at Chloe, “I mean, I’m not saying you’re not really pretty, because like, you’re super pretty too, you know what...I’m just going to go...photograph some more evidence.” She grinned and rushed off.  
“Okay, I’ll go, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to impede.”  
“We’ll speak again soon, I imagine, I still owe you a tour.” Percy smiled and headed back to her car. Anxiety filled her chest, she ran her fingers through her hair and took a few deep breaths. The drive home wasn’t too far. She had a small apartment, ten minutes from Lux. She hated living in an apartment, but unlike Lucifer, she isn’t loaded with money.  
Percy got her front door open, and saw a familiar woman sitting on her couch.  
“Hello again, Percy. How’d your visit with Lucifer and the detective go? Now I’ll only ask one more time, and if I don’t get an answer, well then you’ll be answering to my blade. Now talk!”  
Percy froze, who the hell was this woman, she was very devoted to Lucifer that’s for sure. How many women did this man have, she knew he was a womanizer but Maze and Chloe, she felt a little brought down.  
“You won’t believe me, even if I told you.”  
“Try me.” Maze fingered the blade in her hand, giving Percy a once over.


End file.
